<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three by roe87</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455611">Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87'>roe87</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem Bucky/Rumlow [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bad Flirting, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Brock Rumlow's Terrible Pick Up Lines, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Gratuitous Smut, Humor, Light Dom/sub, Persistent Brock Rumlow, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sexual Coercion, Shameless Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Table Sex, Thirsty Bucky Barnes, Top Brock Rumlow, Vaginal Sex, embarrassed bucky barnes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has had enough of her overly amorous neighbor, Brock Rumlow, making advances on her and asking her out on dates.</p>
<p>But tonight he offers her something different; orgasms with no strings attached.</p>
<p>Bucky gives in and says yes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fem Bucky/Rumlow [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Rumbuck Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I did tag this for sexual coercion, but it's very very mild, imo. </p>
<p>Anyway, enjoy!</p>
<p>~~~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Bucky had only been back in her apartment ten minutes when there was a knock on her door.</p>
<p class="western">Not the buzzer downstairs, but a knock on her <em>door</em>.</p>
<p class="western">She went to the spy-hole to look, and saw her neighbor Brock Rumlow standing there grinning all smug.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky exhaled lightly. She really wasn't in the mood for this tonight. She'd had a shitty day in the office, she was tired, and the last thing she needed right now was to field off her amorous neighbor's advances.</p>
<p class="western">Again.</p>
<p class="western">She was hoping he would just go away, but he must've heard her come to the door (Bucky still had her high heels on) and he knocked again.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky took a moment to fortify herself, then unlocked the door. As she opened it to reveal Brock standing there, she began with, "Brock, I––"</p>
<p class="western">He produced from behind his back a plump bouquet of red roses and thrust them at her.</p>
<p class="western">"Oh," Bucky said, mildly surprised. (He'd given her flowers a couple times over the last few months. And a hamper over Thanksgiving, no less.) "Um, you shouldn't have..."</p>
<p class="western">He grinned when she took the flowers. "Can I come in?"</p>
<p class="western">"Brock, I just got home," Bucky tried, but as usual he was insistent.</p>
<p class="western">"Just five minutes," he urged. "I'm headed out so I'll be gone soon."</p>
<p class="western">"Right." Bucky sighed inwardly, and opened the door for him to come in.</p>
<p class="western">Quite a few times over the seven months Bucky had lived in this apartment, she'd had Brock Rumlow either charm or weasel his way in, then spend several minutes asking her out on dates, not taking no for an answer.</p>
<p class="western">He ran the tenant's association for the building, so Bucky didn't want to get on his bad side, but she wasn't looking for a boyfriend either.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Boy</em> wasn't accurate for Brock, he was actually quite a bit older than her. Not unattractive, no; he had a certain swaggering charm about him, but he wasn't someone Bucky would normally date.</p>
<p class="western">"I'll just find something to put these in," she said, moving out of Brock's way and going to her kitchen.</p>
<p class="western">"You like red, right?" Brock asked, trailing after her. He often did that, lurked in Bucky's personal space.</p>
<p class="western">"Sure," she said, setting the flowers onto the counter. She bent down to fetch a vase out of the cupboard, and as she straightened up she noticed Brock watching her ass like a hawk.</p>
<p class="western">God, give her strength, she thought.</p>
<p class="western">"So, is this about the tenant's meeting tomorrow night?" she asked him, taking the vase to the sink to fill it up.</p>
<p class="western">"Nah." Brock chuckled, leaning against the counter as he watched Bucky. "Not much to discuss this week."</p>
<p class="western">"I see." Bucky had to restrain herself from frowning or sighing in exasperation, and she focused on unwrapping the roses and transferring them to the vase stem by stem. They were very nice flowers. Must've cost a fortune, she thought.</p>
<p class="western">"So, how you doin'?" Brock said, still staring at her and grinning slyly.</p>
<p class="western">"I'm pretty busy," Bucky replied calmly, arranging her flowers.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah." Brock chuckled. "You always are. So I had a thought..."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky glanced at him when he didn't elaborate. "Mm?"</p>
<p class="western">"You're a busy girl," he said, like this was some epiphany he'd just had, "but obviously you're gonna have <em>needs</em> too. Primal needs, a woman's needs."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky raised her eyebrows minutely. She'd grown used to Brock talking bullshit, but this was kind of new.</p>
<p class="western">"So," Brock went on, "I realise you don't have time for dates, that's fine, career girl, I get it..."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky's eyebrows raised again.</p>
<p class="western">"Anyway," Brock said proudly, "I'm here to offer you my dick for all the no strings attached use you need." He spread his hands out like he was offering himself up. "Just say the word, baby, and you'll get all the dick you want. Seven and a half inches and good girth, you won't be disappointed."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky had to press her lips together to stop the laugh that wanted to bubble out. She cleared her throat. "Well, thanks? Good to know, Brock."</p>
<p class="western">Flowers now arranged, she shifted awkwardly at the counter and gestured toward the door. "Now, Brock, if you don't mind..."</p>
<p class="western">"Or," Brock said, holding up his hands, "how about a finger bang? I'm nothing short of amazing using my fingers, babe. You want ten orgasms? Just say the word."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky couldn't stop the incredulous laugh this time. It came out as a surprised giggle.</p>
<p class="western">"Alright, you made your point," she said, trying to stay straight faced.</p>
<p class="western">"Ten orgasms!" Brock grinned, coming closer. "Why would you turn that down?"</p>
<p class="western">"Brock, that seems kinda optimistic," Bucky said, backing into the counter as he followed her.</p>
<p class="western">"I'm very good at giving orgasms," Brock told her, his voice dropping an octave. "You see, I just really fucking love pussy."</p>
<p class="western">"Yes," Bucky said flatly, "I'm aware of this fact."</p>
<p class="western">"But you don't know how <em>good</em> I am," he insisted, a charming smile on his face. "C'mon, lemme show you. Three orgasms in a row, fingers and then my dick. You'll be thanking me later."</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, now it's down to three?" Bucky retorted. But... okay, she was thinking about it. She'd had such a crap day, and orgasms sounded really good right now.</p>
<p class="western">"Three orgasms," Brock said, perhaps sensing she was about to fold. He edged closer, almost touching her but not quite. "Just say the word, gorgeous, and they're yours. Three in a row."</p>
<p class="western">"That easy, huh," she said dubiously.</p>
<p class="western">"That easy," Brock replied, sounding very sure of himself. "Bet you're all wet at the thought of it, aren't you? Having a big strong man just grab you and make you come as many times as he wants?"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky almost whimpered, managed to catch herself in time. The sudden and urgent throb between her legs answered for her, and she found herself saying, "Alright."</p>
<p class="western">Brock looked a little surprised. "Yeah?"</p>
<p class="western">"Yes," Bucky said, waiting to see what he'd do.</p>
<p class="western">"Right. <em>Finally</em>." Brock smiled wolfishly and crowded her against the counter. "You look real pretty tonight," he murmured, hands coming to rest on her hips.</p>
<p class="western">"Thanks," Bucky replied softly, feeling flushed at his display of dominance. His hands squeezed her hips possessively.</p>
<p class="western">"Mmm," he growled, looking down at her body. "Been thinking about this." His hands groped at her ass now, fingers brushing under the hem of her skirt. "Thinking about you finally saying <em>yes</em>." He pushed his hips against her, and he was hard, Bucky saw the bulge in his slacks, felt it pressing into her. She thought it was kind of hot to see him so aroused for her.</p>
<p class="western">Brock's hands worked their way under her skirt now, feeling at her panties. "What're you wearing, baby?" he asked, groping greedily at her. "Mm, feels nice."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky half expected him to pull her panties down, but after feeling with his hands Brock pushed her thighs apart instead. Bucky opened her legs like he wanted, gasping when Brock felt inside her panties and inserted the tip of one finger straight into her.</p>
<p class="western">"How wet are you," he drawled, feeling her with the pad of his finger.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky was, embarrassingly, already quite wet. Brock seemed to like that, growling in appreciation as his finger felt around inside her. Bucky's eyes closed in pleasure, her hands gripping at the counter for balance. Brock pushed a second finger inside her and Bucky was hot for it, revelling in the sensation of being taken.</p>
<p class="western">"Mm, you feel nice," he murmured. "Nice and tight for me. Gonna get you all open and begging for it." Brock fingered her for some time, two and then three fingers working her pussy, making her more wet.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky let him do what he wanted, melting at his touch. Okay, so he knew what he was doing, she conceded, as Brock's fingers moved up to her clit and began to rub.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky let out a loud moan, with Brock's fingers rubbing and pinching at her clit to get it aroused more quickly.</p>
<p class="western">Then he angled his hand so his fingers were slipping back into her wet pussy, feeling for her G-spot, while his thumb rubbed in circles around her clit.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky clung onto his shoulder, her legs straining open as the pleasure started to mount inside her.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, just like that," he rasped at her, breath hot against her face. "You're so ready to come, fuck, I can feel it."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky was so ready to come. Her body tensed up as his fingers coaxed the orgasm out of her, and soon she was shaking and moaning in ecstasy.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, that's it," he murmured, fingers still working her clit and G-spot. Bucky let out a sob as a second orgasm flooded in, riding the embers of the first. She cried out, let the pleasure rush through her.</p>
<p class="western">She still had her panties on, she realised, head swimming with post orgasmic haze.</p>
<p class="western">"How many's that, baby?" Brock asked.</p>
<p class="western">"T-Two," she murmured.</p>
<p class="western">"Mmm," Brock growled. "Think you're ready to come on my cock? Gonna buy you a one way ticket to pound town."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky whimpered in reply as Brock withdrew his fingers from her sopping wet pussy, then he tugged at her panties. Bucky gasped, standing there as he pulled her panties halfway down her thighs. Brock spun her round and lifted her up, and Bucky found herself sitting on her own kitchen table.</p>
<p class="western">Brock grinned slyly as he pulled her panties off, left them dangling on one ankle. Oh, Bucky thought, as Brock's hands went to his belt, he was going to fuck her on the table? Bucky had never done anything like this, in such bright lighting, with all her clothes on.</p>
<p class="western">Brock got his dick out, hard and pointing forward like it was seeking Bucky out. Brock pushed Bucky's legs wide apart and got in between them, pulling her hips in close, and Bucky felt the head of his cock bounce and slide against her folds, looking for entrance.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky's face flushed hot. She was embarrassed and aroused. She couldn't believe he was going to take her on her kitchen table like this.</p>
<p class="western">Brock found her hole and pushed the head of his cock in. Bucky moaned, hands gripping onto the table as she leaned back. Brock held her in place so she couldn't get away. He pushed his cock in roughly, but Bucky was wet enough to make the slide easy, and the angle was amazing.</p>
<p class="western">Brock was soon balls deep in her, making some happy noises of his own as he got used to the sensation. Bucky glanced down at her leg with the panties hanging off it, caught around her high heeled shoe. She felt so slutty, and it felt so good. Brock started thrusting his hips, dragging his cock in and out of her, and Bucky tipped her head back and focused on the pleasure.</p>
<p class="western">Yes, this felt good.</p>
<p class="western">Brock fucked her on the table, slamming in hard and rough. His cock dragged over her sensitive spot each time, and Bucky felt the next orgasm cresting. Oh, God, she was really going to come on his cock like this. She'd never live it down how quickly he unravelled her.</p>
<p class="western">Bucky grabbed onto Brock's shoulder but it was no use; she was coming, harder than she'd ever come before. Her mouth dropped open on a wordless cry as her body shook with pleasure.</p>
<p class="western">"Yeah, fuck," Brock declared, pounding into her as he reached his own crescendo. "Yeah, three fucking times!"</p>
<p class="western">Bucky was too high on pleasure to care, the two of them panting as they came down from it.</p>
<p class="western">Brock pulled back, a happy grin on his face. "See, I told you it'd be good," he said smugly, pulling his dick out of her with a soft wet pop.</p>
<p class="western">"If you don't act so smug about it," Bucky panted, as they both tugged their clothes back into place, "maybe we can do it again some time."</p>
<p class="western">"Oh, we will." He shot her a wicked look. "Next time, four orgasms. Just you wait."</p>
<p class="western">Bucky bit her lip so she didn't smile. "We'll see about that."</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! </p>
<p>There is a <a href="https://discord.gg/rhAkZQp">rumbuck discord server</a> for bucky/nice rumlow au's, if you want to join, come say hi! (18+)</p>
<p>I am on <a href="http://jro616.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/jro616">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>